villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
INGSOC
'INGSOC '(English Socialism) is the main political party of Oceania and is the main antagonist faction in George Orwell's Dystopian masterpiece 1984. They are an antagonist faction in the book and they seek to rule and oppress the people of Oceania and enforce and support the rule of Big Brother. History Foundation Not much is known on how INGSOC rose to power but it is possible that the party seized control following the establishment of Oceania and when Big Brother seized power as the nation's ruler. Since Big Brother seized control, the party has been making sure that no one resists Big Brother and his regime and uses propaganda and Thought Police to due so affectivly oppressing the entire nation's population. INGSOC itself has semented its dominance within the nation of Oceania and seaks to keep their grip on power for as long as they can. In the movie 1984, the Party is seen promoting war with other neighboring nations such as Eurasia and has fought both them and Eastasia in the deserts of Africa and plains of India. Strucutre Ideology The ideology of INGSOC is english socialism based from the British isles. INGSOC seems to follow authoritarianism and has used all forms of propaganda to keep the party in power. From "Big Brother is watching you" posters to the Two Minutes of Hate, the Party has made sure that everyone is indoctrinated and is submissive to the State and their rule. INGSOC also broadcasts live executions of political activists, POWs, and anyone else who is declared an enemy of the state and the masses roar the rooms with applause as the Party's mainstream propaganda campaign has been successful and those who still keep their humanity remain silent. For the most part INGSOC seems to follow their own ideology and deeply opposes any other. Government INGSOC has ruled the nation of Oceania for untold amount of years (possibly since its establishment) and has full authority over the government and military. Oceania is a totalitarian state as the Party monitors and controls all aspects of life and has suppressed/killed those who dare speak out against them. Big Brother is the country's de facto leader although his actual title is never revealed. Inner Party members such as O'Brien have access to secrets that even other lower party members don't know about and use it to their advantage. Trivia *INGSOC was inspired by Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union as both were authoritarian states that controled everything that their citizens did in theri everyday lives and indoctrinated them to submit to the State and its rule. *The flag of the party appears to be the flag of Oceania showing the dominence that the party has as it is the only flag of Oceania that is even seen. *INGSOC appears to constantly wage war against the other superpowers of Eurasia and East Asia for reasons unknown but it could be to keep the public occupied and distracted from the government's use of torture and suppression of political activists and opposition leaders. Category:Evil Organization Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Dictator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mass Murderer Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Liars Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Technopaths Category:Brainwashers